


last christmas.

by inafieldofroses



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inafieldofroses/pseuds/inafieldofroses
Summary: Rue's evening once she get's home from being with Ali (Martin)
Relationships: Rue Bennett/Lexi Howard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	last christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i haven't been able to put any new updates out on my two current stories so  
> here is something to tide you over while i finish up my semester!  
> i also know this is super short, i am fighting a cold atm and didn't have as much energy as i did when i started this.  
> so if you want a second chapter let me know  
> enjoy<3  
> my tumblr is: lizaaaaaa if you wish to come say hello to me or reach me for any prompt requests.

The ride home seemed short and long at the same time. Talking with Ali, who tonight had found out was Martin, was refreshing. Rue hadn’t been honest with anyone about her emotions in a long time. She was surprised she shared so much tonight, that Martin had gotten so much out of her. 

As she closed the door to the truck and waved goodbye, she smiled. She hadn’t remembered the last time she smiled that wasn’t with or about Jules. Opening the door the Bennett household felt secure. Just a hour ago she was telling Ali that she didn’t plan on being here much longer. That she didn’t have a desire to become clean. As her mom came to give her a hug, she hugged back. Rue wasn’t a hugger, so this was different for her. Her mom even looked shocked as they pulled apart.

“ Are you okay Rue?” She asked holding her face in her hands. 

Rue looks up and then down with a sigh. She was really hoping that she could avoid this question. Part of her wanted to bullshit her answer and say “yeah im good mom”, but the other half wanted to break down in her mothers arms right then and there. But being Rue she just nodded and then her brown eyes met her moms.

“ Yes mom, I’m doing fine, thank you for asking” She said in a tone she hadn’t heard from herself in a while. A sincere tone.

From there on the evening was one Rue would remember for a while. One she would keep close.

There was baking sugar cookies with Gia , which in years past she denied. But this year she felt she had to say yes. She had to create more memories for her sister while she had time…  
They turned out really good and the two had agreed that Gia was the better decorator of cookies in the family. Gia could be on food network and have her own show and still never get the credit she deserved on her baking skills.

The Bennett’s then decided to watch a Christmas movie. One of their favorites was miracle on 34th street. It was her dad’s favorite. They use to watch it every christmas, that is until her dad died. Since then Rue didn't want to to watch it. This year though felt different so she suggested it to her mom and sister.

The three of them enjoyed it very much. Rue even said she would make popcorn, which was a bonus as popcorn with a movie was rare in their house. The Bennett’s usually only had popcorn when it was a special occasion. Hence why they were having some tonight while they sit with their blankets around them on the couch. 

Just as they were getting to Rue’s favorite part, there was a knock on the door.  
It was 11pm on Christmas eve, who the hell could be at her door. She wondered before getting off the couch to find out. She was in an oversized tee shirt with an oversized hoodie over that.

As she opened the door, she saw the face that she expected least.

Lexi Howard. 

She hadn’t seen Lexi since she relapsed. Well you could say it was awkward one moment but felt comforting the next. Lexi brought her arms around Rue in a instant and before she had time to react Rue put her arms around her aswell.

There was so much unsaid, so much Rue wanted to say. So much she needed to say.  
Lexi put up with so much of Rue’s shit that, she deserved to be one of the people in the know.  
So, Rue decided to invite her in. 

The movie from that point was irreverent. The two of them went to Rue’s room and sat on Rue’s floor and talked for what seemed like hours. Lexi was going to therapy currently which was going well. Lexi also had started working at their local coffee shop which Rue was proud of her for. Lexi had been struggling for a while, at least from what Rue could see.

Rue on the other hand wasn’t sure how much she should share with Lexi. Certainty not to the extent that she had earlier with Martin. But on the other hand Lexi, had just been very open with Rue and it didn’t seem fair to lie. Rue was trying to be a better friend to her so it was time for the truth.

“ Um, I’ve been better, since I relapsed.. I have been seeing this dude named Ali, well I found out tonight his name is Martin. He um is like my personal listener, to my emotions, I guess you could say. He has been a big help since Jules fucking left me at the train station. “ Rue says as she sighed

“ Wait Jules left you? Oh Rue I’m so sorry” Lexi said before taking her hands in her own.

Rue not feeling the comfort from it, pulled away instantly before wiping the incoming tears off her eyes.

“Yeah I just feel like for the past year I’ve just been barley getting though life. It's sucked, and nothing is the high point or makes me happy you know?” Rue says.

“ Yeah I can understand that Rue Rue. I just want you to know I’m always here for you okay? I’m a text or call away”. 

Rue smiled at Lexi, while taking a deep breath.

“ Lex, can you keep a secret? Like I’m talking not mentioning this to anyone. NO matter how much you want to.” Rue says tears in her eyes, shaking as she takes Lexi’s hands in hers.

Lexi looking frightened, looks into Rue’s eyes which only cause hers to start to tear up.  
She has never seen Rue shake or cry for that matter. Well she did cry once in her presence but other than that none. Rue looked like she had just found out her father had died, or that Jules had gone, or when Gia had found her after she relapsed for her first time. 

Terrified.

“ Look, Lex, please don’t take this the wrong way, or take this as I don’t love you. Cause believe it or not I do. I love you a lot. I’m so thankful for you and will always be but” Rue said as her lips quivered and she looked around. 

“I – um….. don’t plan on being here much longer” Rue said the words she dreaded the most.

The truth. The cold hard truth.


End file.
